Daddy
by Dornroeschen
Summary: Severus hat eine Tochter, die ihre eigenen Empfindungen ausdrückt und ja... R&R mehr sag ich dazu nicht!


**Daddy**

Disclaimer: Dumbledore und Severus, Lilly, James und Harry sind nicht mir. Mary ist **meine** frei erfundene Figur und alle Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen sind rein Zufällig! Der Song is auch nicht von mir! Den sang/singt Anette Lousian. Ich hab mir alles was nicht mir gehört nur ausgeliehen und verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser kleinen SongFic! Außer ihr wollt mich dafür bezahlen, dann geb' ich euch gern meine Kontonr. Fragt einfach °° sfg Aber ihr wisst ja, die beste BEZAHLUNG für einen Autor sind ja die Rews! Also schön fleißig sein!

Rückblende –

„Sevrus" sagte Albus Dumbledore zu dem Jungen Mann der vor ihm saß. „Ich habe einen Brief von Lilly Potter erhalten, in dem sie mich um etwas bittet, wo ich absolutes Stillschweigen drüber halten soll." „Dann solltest du auch nicht mit mir reden!" „Aber Severus," Dumbledore war sehr amüsiert, „ich glaube du weißt genau wovon ich rede und außerdem schrieb Lilly auch das du es natürlich weißt und du bist ja auch betroffen!"

Severus dachte nach. Das einzige wovon er betroffen war, in Lillys Leben, war ihre gemeinsame Tochter, Mary. Und die lebte bei den Potters.

„Ich glaube du denkst richtig," sagte der alte Mann. „Warum," fragte Severus, „Wir wollten es niemandem erzählen! James denkt doch noch es ist seine, oder?" „Ich glaube ja," sagte Dumbledore „aber darum geht es nicht! Sie bittet mich, sie hier in Hogwarts zu verstecken! Sie hat Angst um sie! Nur Harry will sie bei sich behalten! Mary sei hier sicherer! Ich sollte es dir sagen! Sie bringt die kleine morgen Abend vorbei und will dann mit dir reden!" „Ja, natürlich," meinte Severus sofort, „sie wird dann bei mir leben!"

Diese Unterhaltung fand drei Tage vor dem Tod von Lilly und James Potter statt. Lilly hat aus einer Vorahnung heraus ihre Tochter weggebracht, da sie dachte mit einem Kind im Haus, ist es sicherer und es geht schneller zu fliehen! (Denn wo sollten sie Harry auch hingeben)

Die kleine Mary wuchs in Hogwarts auf. Severus war überfordert mit seiner Tochter.

Er nahm sich wenig Zeit für Mary, sie beschäftigte sich meist allein und wenn er sich mal Zeit für seine Tochter nahm, dann tadelte er sie.

Rückblende Ende

Die Ferien in Hogwarts gingen dem Ende zu, am nächsten Tag beginnt der Unterricht wieder. Mary war mal wieder allein in dem kleinen Haus was sie und ihr Vater in den Ferien bewohnten.

Sie war jetzt sechzehn Jahre alt, aber Severus behandelte sie wie ein kleines Kind.

Mary war mit Fred Weasley glücklich zusammen, hatte mittelmäßige Noten und streundte viel in der Gegend rum.

Es war Samstag Abend. Mary hatte ihre Sachen für Hogwarts gepackt und wie ihr Vater es ihr gesagt hatte, per Flohnetzwerk zur Schule geschickt.

Ihr Vater war wieder auf „geheimer Mission" für Dumbledore unterwegs und sie langweilte sich.

Eine Karte lag auf dem Tisch. Eine Einladung zur Ferienabschlussparty bei ihrer Freundin Amber.

Mary setzte sich vor den Spiegel und schminkte sich, nebenher kratzte eine Feder Worte auf ein Stück Papier.

_Viel zu spät in der Nacht  
bin noch wach  
doch du siehst es nicht  
bin zu bunt, viel zu grell,  
ich mach Krach  
ich überzeichne mein Gesicht  
es bringt in dieses Mädchen  
etwas Licht  
_

Sie zog sich ein hübsches Kleid an und suchte ihre Handtasche.

_Aber mach dir keine Sorgen  
denn du fehlst mir nicht  
ich fühl mich unbeschwert  
doch ich mach  
all diese Fehler, Daddy  
und finde überhaupt keinen  
den es stört  
_

Mary machte sich auf den Weg zur Party. Da Amber in gleichen kleinen Zaubererdorf wohnte, ging sie zu Fuß, die Feder und das Blatt schwebten hinter ihr her und schrieben weiter.

Mary dachte an Fred. Und wie froh sie war das er jetzt nicht bei ihr ist.

Was Severus wohl dachte, wenn sie nicht zu Hause ist.

_Dieser Kerl,  
was ist das für ein Typ  
hast du nie gefragt  
laß das sein, komm nach Haus,  
hab dich lieb  
hast du nie zu mir gesagt  
mein Traum bringt keinen Prinzen  
an den Tag  
aber mach dir keine Sorgen  
denn du fehlst mir nicht  
dein Platz war immer leer  
_

Auf der Party war es voll und laut. Es waren nicht nur Schüler von Hogwarts dort, sonder auch andere Freunde und bekannte von Amber. Einige davon haben auch noch Leute mitgebracht.

Als sie das Haus betrat, kam ihr ein blonder junger Mann entgegen, der ihr einen Drink brachte. Etwas später flirtete sie gleich mit mehren.

_Doch ich brech  
all diese Herzen, Daddy  
und jeder neue Tag  
verlangt nach mehr_

Nach einer Weile schlenderte Mary gelangweilt die Straße zu ihrem Haus zurück. Sie war knapp drei Stunden unterwegs gewesen. Severus war nicht da und ihre Feder schrieb noch immer.

_Du fehlst mir nicht  
ich fühl mich unbeschwert  
doch ich mach  
all diese Fehler, Daddy  
und finde überhaupt keinen  
den es stört_

_

* * *

_Hallo Leute!

Nach langer Zeit hab ich endlich diese Story fertig! Ich bitte euch, mir zu rewieven und seit mir bitte nicht böse, ich hab noch niemandem zum beta lesen! Vielleicht findet sich ja noch wer :-)

Lieber Gruß an euch alle  
sagt  
Dornröschen


End file.
